A Painful Memory
by KairinKagari
Summary: Post GSD. Cagalli thinks about Athrun and how their relationship is holding up. One shot


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY =D

* * *

_Is it fun to fall in love? Do I have to give everything to that person so that he'll be happy? Am I supposed to give a hundred percent? Can I just say stop when I'm tired of everything?_

I fell in love with a Coordinator. The son of a famous person... He was Patrick Zala's son and a very fine young man indeed. He was a real hunk. His midnight blue hair danced in the wind and his sparkling emerald orbs were truly magnificent. He was a prince. He was born with great engineering skills. He was responsible for the Haros that flood Lacus' home. Speaking of Lacus, they were engaged to each other. The Zala and Clyne families were known in PLANTS and in ZAFT. Both were prominent figures and I'd that they look good together.

I wasn't entranced by his looks or his popularity. I don't know him and he didn't know me. I guess everything just happened in a snap. There I was, stranded in an island, after shooting down a ZAFT aircraft.

I saw that he was a ZAFT soldier and decided to shoot him. Well, unfortunately, I missed my target and he almost killed me. I yelled real loud and scared the living crap out of him. He backed away when he found out that I was a girl. Then, everything just happened. He explained things I didn't know about ZAFT as I did about ORB. We parted ways when the distress signal he sent was found by the Archangel and one of ZAFT's ships. We bid good bye and I received a scolding from my older twin brother.

When did I consider Kira Yamato as my older brother? I think it happened when I told the midnight-haired Coordinator that I'll protect my younger brother. He doubted the fact and I insisted the he was younger. It was disappointing when I found out about our real parents. So, I get it... Kira's older...

Two years, our relationship was getting stable. I was working as always and he was checking up on me. The constant requests we sent Chairman Gilbert Durandal was finally answered. We told him via mail that we'll be coming to PLANTS.

We met him there and talked about the reason why ZAFT's creating new models and he made a comeback by saying things like how ORB was also maintaining military facilities.

We were all in a panic when an explosion from Hangar 6 was heard. I'm not sure where exactly but because of the raid at Armory One, the war has started. We both experienced agony when we boarded the Minerva for the safety of the Chief Representative of ORB.

The briefing for the demolishing of Junius Seven was heart-aching. It was already in bits but it needed to be completely erased from existence because it was on a crash course with Earth. I was totally devastated when I found out about it. When we overheard the conversation between a few elites and a few crew members, I burst out to them and reprimanded them that a lot of people will die. I saw a raven-haired, ruby-eyed Coordinator, who was a former ORB citizen and no matter how much he hated me, I felt attracted to him. I was hurt when he said all those things about ORB and my father but he was there to comfort me.

After we descended to earth, the ship cruised to ORB and brought us back home. Before they left ORB, he told me that he'll be going back to PLANTS and see what they're up to. Maybe to meet Dearka and Yzak as well, right?

I was against it but because I trust him so much, I let him. The most surprising thing he did in the spun of 3 years that we were together was springing a ring on my finger. Heck, we were both blushing then.

It was after a few weeks, after I was kidnapped by Kira from the arranged marriage that I didn't want to go through that we found out from Miriallia that he re-enlisted in ZAFT. Now, I'm even more devastated. I was hurt. Really hurt, you know...

He fought against us; he defiled us and almost killed us.

It was always my brother who saved me. When I first rode the Akatsuki, Shinn tried to kill me. He tried his best and if Kira didn't save me, I would've died. He was already with us by that time since it was also Shinn who supposedly have killed him together with Meyrin. It happened too fast and right now, I'm staring at the deep horizon.

After the war, Lacus was invited by the remaining PLANTS Supreme Council members to be the Chairwoman. I was so happy for Lacus but Kira told me something that threw off guard.

"I'm going to ZAFT with Lacus."

My twin brother has decided to enlist in ZAFT and he suddenly became a Captain! I'm really happy for them! He told me that he'll be back, and that he'll just see them off. Before leaving, Shinn has already talked with me and we're friends now... kind of...

I sipped from my cup and released a deep sigh. I was wondering when he'll come back, if he'll ever come back to me... I really don't know... I heard what happened between him and that fake Lacus but they all said that he was trying to be distant to her. I was happy that he was thinking about me. I was thinking that maybe he'll tell me that he'll stay in ZAFT instead because he has fallen in love with Meyrin... I didn't want to think about it but-

_"Cagalli, I'm home."_

_"...Athrun... Welcome home."_

Now, I could really say that Athrun Zala is Cagalli Yula Athha's knight in shining armor.


End file.
